A motor has a stator and a rotor arranged in an inner cavity of this stator. The stator includes a stator core and an insulator placed on an end surface thereof. A plurality of teeth for winding coil windings is formed in the stator core. Outgoing lines extending from both ends of each of the coil windings extend for a long distance, and finally reach mutual connection points or power terminals. These long outgoing lines extend around and in the vicinity of a plurality of coils as disclosed in JP-B-3824001, for example.